Caskett vs Dr Morgan
by MyNameIsJeffNImLost
Summary: aka To Love and Die at the Burbank Buy More. 2nd in "Averages" series, after "Castle vs the Law of Averages". Takes place near the end of both Castle's "To Love and Die in LA", 3.22, and "Chuck vs Agent X", 4.22.


**Caskett vs Dr Morgan (aka To Love and Die at the Burbank Buy More)**

Sequel to _Castle vs the Law of Averages._ This story takes place near the end of both Castle's "To Love and Die in LA", 3.22, and "Chuck vs Agent X", 4.22.

_04 May 2011_

**XXXXXXXX**

Morgan frantically looked around the terminal. He couldn't find them. His demeanor could be accurately described as something approaching panic. He even had attracted the attention of a TSA officer who was keeping an eye on him.

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_

_Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends_

Relieved at the sound of his ringtone, Morgan answered his phone. "Chuck!"

"Morgan, where are you?" Chuck was holding in the annoyance… barely.

"I'm at departures." Unbeknownst to Morgan, his TSA officer left him to continue his patrol. Anyone with that ring tone was not a threat.

"Maybe you should be at arrivals, you know, because we are… _arriving._"

"I know that. I was just there and didn't see you. I thought maybe something went wrong on the plane. It's happened before."

"No enemy agents or mercenaries were on the plane. No snakes either. It's not like we had some idiot planning this mission who should have known to arrest the mark at airport security. I still don't see you. What terminal are you at?"

"Terminal 4."

Chuck held back the groan. "That explains it. We're at the international terminal because we're coming back from _England_. I thought you had LAX figured out after all of our trips looking for my mom."

"I know. I know. I just figured Casey would only fly American. So I'm at the terminal for American Airlines."

"It doesn't work that way. That's for domestic flights only. Speaking of Casey, it looks like he has already found alternative transport. We're going to pick up Ellie, and then we'll see you back at Castle to show you what we got. I also need to tell you about Casey's new girlfriend. Ok?"

Morgan didn't answer. Two people had caught his attention.

"Morgan? Earth to Morgan? Buddy?"

"What? Sorry. I'll see you there. I might be a few minutes late. I think I just saw someone I need to talk to. Don't worry. It'll be a quick mission. Later, Chuck."

"Morgan, wai—" Morgan hung up his phone and approached his targets.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Castle, we're running late." Beckett was ready to be home and couldn't get there soon enough. The trip was worth it. She got her justice. But she really wanted to be back in New York, where she'd be Detective Beckett again. She'd check in at the station and let Montgomery yell at her again. It never was that bad when she solved a case. Then she'd head home for a hot, relaxing bath. The Jacuzzi in the hotel room looked very inviting, but there was _no way_ she was getting in that with Castle around.

"We have plenty of time—a whole hour before boarding," Castle calmly said.

"We would have been here two hours early if you didn't insist upon stopping."

"You know we don't _really_ have to be here two hours early. Remember we're flying first class, and you can get through security quickly with your badge. And I needed a new airplane charger for my phone."

"They sell them at the airport."

"They double the price."

"Your cut of the movie deal must not be as big as I thought. Admit it. You just wanted to stop at that Buy More."

"It's a CIA base! I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"Well, we didn't see any spies there. It was probably just something they told us to throw us off. Seriously, Castle. Who would put a CIA base at a Buy More?"

"If it weren't for Gene Simmons, this trip would have been a huge disappointment. Don't get me wrong. It was great we caught our killer. And I _loved _your undercover swimsuit disguise. I just mean this trip could have been so much more."

Beckett secretly knew if she had been three seconds more decisive, this trip would have been so much more.

Castle was still talking, "While we used the _Heat Wave _sets, we didn't see them filming anything. The Santa Monica Pier loses its allure after you catch a murderous arms dealer there. It would have been nice to see something unique on the trip."

"It looked like a normal electronics store to me."

"Caskett! Detective Beckett! Mr. Castle!" Morgan rushed up to the couple and tried to catch his breath. "Fancy meeting you here." Castle and Beckett stopped, turned, and looked down to see a familiar looking, bearded man.

"Murray?" Beckett asked.

"No, it's Morgan. Remember, Dr. Morgan." Morgan pointed his thumbs at his chest.

"Did you follow us?" she demanded.

Morgan leaned backwards. "No. I was supposed to pick up the rest of the team. They just got back from a mish. Travel arrangement mix-up, though."

"Ok, well we really have to go. We still have to get through security." Beckett turned to walk away.

Morgan crinkled his forehead. "Really? I thought you'd be travelling first class—bestselling novelist and all that. First class has its own express check-in. I know CIA and NSA badges help you get through security quickly. I figured police badges would do the same." He shrugged.

Castle gave Beckett an 'I told you so' look.

Morgan continued, "You know I feel really bad about how we left things in New York. Maybe we could make up for it with a quick session right now."

Castle gave Beckett a 'why not' look while she was quickly scanning for the most direct route of escape.

Dr. Morgan didn't wait for a confirmation before diving in with his first question. "So was this a romantic getaway or dare I say, honeymoon?"

"We were catching the murderer of a former NYPD cop," Castle answered when he realized Beckett wasn't playing along.

"A mission, I see. And from the uncomfortableness in the air, I would assume you shared a hotel suite, but not a room. Am I correct?"

"How did you know that?" Castle was genuinely amazed.

"I can feel the awkwardness. If something had happened, you wouldn't be awkward. If you were in separate rooms, you wouldn't be awkward. I have an awkwardness sensor." Morgan tapped his head. "There's awkwardness everywhere. I also assume you haven't talked about that kiss yet."

Beckett was seriously thinking about leaving Castle behind. Unfortunately she was going to be sitting with him on the flight. She didn't want Castle left alone with 'Dr. Morgan' discussing their 'relationship', or whatever it was she and Castle had.

"It was undercover," Castle argued.

Morgan was undeterred. "Have you kissed since?"

"No."

"But, she wants to." Morgan pointed at the detective.

Castle cocked his head as if to agree, but Beckett could not stand by without protest anymore. "As if! You're the one with impure intentions, Castle."

Castle shrugged her off and said, "I seem to remember you saying, and I quote, 'I could kiss you.' I don't know why you didn't follow, through." Castle wore a small, teasing grin. Beckett narrowed a sharp glare at her partner.

Morgan smiled and nodded. "This is good. Not great, but good. At least you're admitting it. However, no kiss means probably no 'I love you's'. Trust me when I say that sweeps away _a lot_ of issues."

Beckett thought back to the case that they were reading the love letters. Castle said 'I love you' while looking straight at her. Yes, he was really reading a letter from Gregg to Amy. But something about the look in his eyes made it feel almost real. Later, she told Castle she's get him out if he were ever in jail. At the time she didn't know the implication, but the next day she overhead Castle and Ryan talking about who they would break out of jail at all costs. Apparently Martha had told Castle jail breaking was a measure of really loving someone.

Castle broke Beckett's reflective thoughts. "Aren't you forgetting her boyfriend?" He was defending her honor again. Being sweet like he always was.

"Nah. Doesn't matter." Morgan waved a dismissive hand. "I'll bet she hasn't thought about him once during this trip."

Beckett looked away, acting as if she was looking at one of the departure TV screens. She really hadn't thought about anyone but Castle, and of course Royce, during this trip. She hadn't even told Josh she was leaving for L.A.

Morgan smiled. "I see that I'm right. Good. I think we've made really great progress since last time. Maybe we can set up a phone call the next time you need to talk through your relationship problems." He pulled out a Buy More Manager business card and handed it to Castle. "When you finally get to the marriage proposal, let me know. I'm sort of an expert. I helped Chuck after his accidental proposal. Then I helped him with his first real attempt. Later I helped both Chuck and Sarah with Chuck's second attempt. None of those worked quite right, but it really wasn't my fault. And they're engaged now, so it was an actual success."

Castle was confused. "There was more than one attempt? They weren't successful? How does that make you an expert?"

"I've learned from experience. Now, I know to make sure to verify the CIA isn't planning on fake arresting one of the destined couple to establish a rogue cover they can use to infiltrate the organization of the world's biggest arms dealer." Morgan's eyes widened and he slapped his hand over his mouth. "You didn't hear that from me," he said through a gap in his hand.

Beckett knew she should just end this conversation and leave, but she really couldn't help herself. "Don't worry. He has experience as well, with two of his own proposals to his ex-wives and advising Detective Ryan on his." The instant she said it, she knew it was a mistake. She had just implied Castle knew what to do when he proposed to her at some future date. Of course, he sort of accidently proposed to her with Ryan's ring… not that she ever daydreamed about that. She looked cautiously at Castle, who was giving her a curious look.

Morgan broke the awkwardness. (There really was a lot of it around.) "Anyway, I gotta go—spy stuff to take care of. Remember. Feel free to call at your next relationship hurdle. I have experience with a variety of things, such as what anniversary gift to give, accidental proposals, and breaking up dates from evil spy boyfriends. I can also help with your communication skills." Morgan waved as he turned and hurried towards the parking lot.

'_Thank God that's over,'_ Beckett thought. As she and Castle approached the First Class check-in counter, she noticed he was deep in thought. Then she suddenly realized something. "I can't believe you!" She swatted him on the chest.

"What did I do?" Castle raised his arms for protection.

"You didn't want to go to the Buy More to buy a charger or to see the CIA base! You wanted to see 'Dr. Morgan.' So much for your pure thoughts!"

Castle feigned innocence, but Beckett could see right through it.

Castle stopped his protest as they looked into each other's eyes. Their initial stare down melted into something more intimate. The mini-argument was forgotten as they shared a serious, silent conversation.

'_Not Yet.'_

'_I'll wait.'_

'_Thank you.'_

'_Always.'_

At the same time, they looked away and proceeded to check-in as if nothing had happened. Beckett knew that needed to have a real conversation—one with words spoken aloud. And they needed to do it soon. She just wasn't quite ready, yet. She had a lot to think about before then. Maybe re-reading Royce's note for the twentieth time would help.

**XXXXXXXX**

A/N: Castle and Beckett couldn't go to L.A. without running into someone from Team B. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
